


Santa Tell Me

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: When your husband Erwin dresses up as Santa you can't help but play along, that is until he surprises you with something you've wanted for a long time. And the surprises don't stop there!
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Santa Tell Me

~(Y/N)~

It was Christmas Eve, I was home with my son after my husband Erwin had to go back to work to grab something. While he was away I had to get our son to sleep. The boy was hellbent on seeing Santa but I finally got him to settle down when I told him Santa won't come if he's awake.

After putting (S/N)* to sleep, I slowly walk out of his room. **(S/N)=(Son/Name).** Shutting his door, I turn down the hall upon hearing shuffling. Walking up the carpeted hallway I come to the archway leading into the lit up living room. Smirking, I cross my arms and lean against the wall watching as Erwin, who is currently dressed up as Santa pull wrapped gifts from the bag.

When he had finished, he turns and looks at me. "Young lady, you should be asleep," he teases.

Playing along I push myself up off the wall and slowly stroll up to him. "I'm sorry Santa I just couldn't wait to open my gift," I say teasingly.

Erwin's brow arches intrigued by my words, pulling up a chair he sits down and pats his lap. "Why don't you tell Santa what you want?" he asks. Giggling I step over and take a seat on his thick thighs. Grinding my hips into his a little I start to feel _something_ pop up.

"Oh~ I think I can feel my gift," I tease.

He hums softly before grabbing my hips making me stop. "Now, tell Santa what you want," he says in a serious tone. I giggle and shake my head as I look up to meet his crystal blue eyes.

"You know what I want," I say with a soft chuckle.

"Tell me anyway," he says.

I sigh, I look at him with a suspicious smile, "To go on a trip through Europe," I answer.

Through the fake beard, I could see his lips curve up into a coy smile, his free hand digs into his pocket. I watch as he pulls out tickets, plane tickets and three of them to be exact. Gasping I take them from his hands and look at the labels. One for him, me and our son, climbing off of his lap, I turn to him with shocked eyes. "This better not be a joke Erwin," I say.

He shakes his head, "They're real love," he says.

Erwin stands up before me, I didn't know what to do other than hug and kiss the man profusely. As his arms wrap around mine he lifts me off of the ground as I laugh, probably a little too loud. But then I decided that now would be a good time to share a bit of my own good news.

"Okay okay, I have a gift for you as well," I tell him as I pat his shoulder signaling for him to let me down. Erwin does so and I go towards the tree, there under it, I pull out a wrapped box.

I hand it to him and watch as he pulls the fake beard down. Biting my bottom lip I watch excitedly as he pulls the wrapping off. As he opens the top of the box he pulls out a pink onesie. As he flips it over he reveals the 'Daddy's Little Princess', I giggle as he looks at me in shock. "Y-you're...are you sure?" he asks.

I nod my head slowly, then watching him set the stuff aside he turns back to me and lifts me up. Spinning me around I chuckle at his excitement before I was met with his lips, the fake beard tickling my chin softly. His kiss was loving and deep as he held up off the ground, pressing me into his strong form.

"Mama?" I hear a little voice call. Panicked I pull away from Erwin and he lets me down and turns away from (S/N) to fix his beard.

"Uh, what are you doing up sweetie?" I ask.

"I heard noises...why were you kissing Santa?" he asks. _Crap._ I glance back to find Erwin fixed up and now looking at his son with worry.

"Uh, to thank him...for all the gifts he's brought us. Now off to bed or he'll send them back to the North Pole mister," I warn as I point to his bedroom. With a nod, the boy tumbles back to his bedroom and I hear his door shut. Walking up to the archway I check down the hall to make sure he was actually in his room.

"I think I'll have to put you on the naughty list next year young lady," I hear Erwin mutter from behind me.

I spin around with a smirk and walk back to him. "Technically we're married so I'm Mrs. Claus, so if I'm on the naughty list then so are you, mister," I tease as I pull down the fake beard again. Biting my bottom lip, my eyes glance from his lips to his eyes.

"Bedroom, now," he orders.

"Oh~ Gonna try and make me have twins huh?" I tease as I slowly start to back away.

"It's worth a shot," he chuckles deeply. 


End file.
